


like there's no tomorrow

by piecksz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romantic Fluff, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecksz/pseuds/piecksz
Summary: You and Armin realize that with the fresh threat of war and the heartbreaking new future that he faces, your time together is limited, and every second is precious.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	like there's no tomorrow

The shoddy floorboards groaned miserably, as you staggered through the ill-lit corridor of the living quarters. You believed that being back home on Paradis would be enough to remedy your troubled spirit, but since you’d arrived back on the island following the military’s blitz in Liberio, your feeling of dread was unwavering. 

You’d always wondered if you had made the right choice joining the military, after all, you weren’t the exemplar of a soldier, but since you were young, you’d always chased after a sense of purpose. Within the walls, your life was practically preordained: either you’d become a homemaker like your mother, or you’d shadow your father, working alongside him as a seamstress in his shop. You held very little interest in either option, so when you turned fifteen and could finally join the 104th Training Corps, it was a last-ditch effort to rewrite your timid and colorless future. 

You admitted that your reasons for joining were self-serving and shallow. You wanted to feel the fire and experience the thrill that came with being alive, and you understood that you’d never be able to know them within the limits of Wall Rose. Eren Yeager, who joined the same training unit you had, divulged that his intent was to wipe out every last titan outside of the walls in an act of reprisal after his mother’s death. During your training, as you grew closer and closer to each of the cadets, you changed your ambitions to endorse Eren’s. You too, wanted to eliminate the remaining titans on Paradis, so you and your new friends would be able to live your lives without constraints, so all of you could finally be free. 

That had been around four years ago, when you hadn’t given much thought to what you would have done for freedom, but now that your hands were stained with the blood of people, you considered that liberty may have come at too great a cost for you. While you’d been gearing up for battle in Marley, one of your comrades had sensed your nerves, and ensured you that it was for the preservation of Paradis. Another chimed in that the Marleyan military had attacked your home first, so it was only fair, but you couldn’t swallow your fear the entire airship ride into enemy territory. 

You rounded the corner just soon enough to catch sight of Mikasa leaving Armin’s room. Once she sensed you shuffling silently down the hall, she turned to offer a forlorn smile. There hadn’t been much talking among the scouts since you’d all returned. Not like usual. Most days were occupied with mourning and anticipating what would play out next in the novel war between Paradis and the rest of the world. 

As she approached you, you noticed that her eyes had been pink from crying, and by the dark specks on her scarf, you could tell her tears were recent. You’d never seen her cry, not like she did on the journey back home, and not like she’d done since you’d been back. Previously, you thought that she’d only been capable of crying over Eren, but you quickly learned that her brave face was merely a guise. 

You didn’t offer any words of support, you couldn’t. None of you were able to muster up the soundness it took to tell another comrade that everything would be okay. Not that it mattered, it would have been a lie anyway. 

You wrapped your arms around her, bringing her in for an emotional embrace. By the way she held you tightly, for much longer than you’d expected, you knew she needed the release. 

When you two parted, she breathed out an almost voiceless “Please, take care of yourself, Y/N”, and you simply nodded in response so you wouldn’t have to make a promise you couldn’t keep. 

After Mikasa disappeared around the corner behind you, you hesitated briefly before continuing towards Armin’s room. You placed a soft hand on the doorknob and another on the door, gently pushing it aside so you could poke your head in. 

Sure enough Armin was sitting at the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees like he had been busy mulling over the conversation he’d just had with Mikasa. 

You pushed the door open further, now standing in the doorway to his bedroom. 

“Armin?”

His eyes darted to you, and he immediately straightened himself out, rising from his bed while you entered and closed the door behind you. 

“Y/N...what are you doing here?” he questioned, eyes scanning your face fretfully, before he surveyed the rest of your body. He was urgently checking to see if you’d been hurt in Marley.

You gave him a small smile, uneasily waving off his concern. “I’m fine--physically anyway. You--,” you paused, tentatively. “Are you okay?” You walked over to his bed slowly and sat down, eyes following his frame as he mirrored you and did the same. 

Armin looked off to the side and placed an unsteady hand at the back of his neck. “That’s a broad question. I’m not hurt, if that’s what you mean.” He shifted his eyes back to you, and mustered a weak chuckle at your knitted eyebrows. Armin knew what you’d meant by your question, and he knew you weren’t convinced by his answer. His reluctant smile faded quickly, and his new expression was shrouded in sorrow. 

“Eren didn’t tell anyone he was leaving,” he started. “The Eren I knew was irrational, but he’d never blindly involve us in a plan so risky. He’d never sacrifice our lives like this.” 

The pain in his voice was evident. 

“I know he sees things the rest of us can’t,” he continued. “And I realize that sometimes it’s things we won’t understand, but I don’t know why he won’t help us to.” 

You spared Armin a dispirited glance, noticing the way he refused to blink just so his emerging tears wouldn’t fall. 

You could only imagine the grief tearing him apart. The only issue worse than Eren endangering the lives of other people with wicked intentions was that he believed he was doing it for the sake of Paradis, for his friends and for all Eldians. There was no feat more difficult than trying to change the mind of someone who wholeheartedly believed they were right. 

After feuding with your own apprehension, you reached over to carefully take Armin’s palm in your own, interlacing your fingers together and allowing your hands to rest between the both of you. 

Armin looked startled, but his expression waned into bashful confusion. 

You leaned into him, knocking your shoulder against his lightly to direct his surprised eyes back to your face. “Eren just got himself into deep shit again because he knows we’ll clean it up for him, like we always do. We’ll find a solution to this.” 

Armin’s body relaxed only slightly. He knew you were right, there wasn’t a single situation that Eren had found himself in where the scouts hadn’t been there to assist him. Every time the outlook looked painfully grim, everyone always managed to find their resolve, and it was almost always because of Armin. 

Armin had been the one to suspect that Annie was the Female Titan, and because of his intuition, the troops were able to weed out the traitors among the scouts. He was the one who devised the plan that made use of Eren’s hardening ability to reclaim Wall Maria, and he’d also been the one to suggest that Reiner and Bertholdt were hiding in the hollow areas within the wall. 

You recalled your early training days, when everyone was just beginning to see what their peers were capable of. Armin would constantly grapple with his own self-doubt, insisting that he would never make it in the military because he lacked the physical prowess it took to be a soldier. He was small compared to everyone else, and he regularly compared himself to his friends. He’d mention how he didn’t have a knack for combat like Mikasa, or he didn’t have Eren’s tenacity. When you two had gone on a short stroll through the camp--that originally involved Mikasa and Eren before Eren decided that Jean had to be put in his place after dinner--you asked Armin why he joined the military when it seemed like it was the last place he thought he should be. 

Armin was slow to respond, but he told you that he wanted to make a meaningful impact on the world. You looked over at him in the dark, studying the way he chewed his lip as if he wanted to say something else. 

“That’s all?” you’d asked.

Armin stopped walking for a minute and stared ahead, thick eyebrows creased in the center. 

“I want to see the outside world. I--I wanna make it to the sea.” 

You shifted your gaze aside, partially confused at the mention of this thing called the “sea”. You asked him what it was and watched as his eyes lit up at your curiosity. 

“It’s a giant body of water, filled with salt. It’s vast and blue, and apparently the world is covered in it!” Once he detected his own noisy passion, he pulled back, returning to his self-conscious disposition. “I know it sounds selfish--It’s a selfish dream but, I really want to see it before I die.” 

_Selfish._ You thought back to your initial motivation for joining the training corps. Back then you’d thought your aspiration was selfish too, but witnessing the way Armin had beamed while talking about his own interests, you realized that everyone wanted different things. After living your whole lives like cattle within the walls, it was alright, for once, to want something for yourselves. 

“I think it’s a wonderful dream, Armin,” you’d told him. 

As you went through training and were eventually assigned to the Scout Regiment together, you became more and more fond of him. The unfamiliar excitement in your chest when you found out that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had been assigned to the same division as you blossomed into something deeper, and you soon realized that you’d grown feelings for Armin. Where he’d fallen short of athletic skill, he made up for in intellect, and you found yourself attracted to how competent he was during missions. 

When Armin sacrificed himself in order for Eren to carry out the plan to seal the wall and capture Bertholdt, you vividly remembered how you felt standing with Eren, Mikasa, and the others, watching as steam radiated off of his charred body. You had to look away, afraid that you’d become sick. You could only choke down tears as you heard Eren’s terrified and urgent screams while he and Mikasa attempted to influence Levi into giving Armin the titan serum, by persuasion or by force. 

Although you held a silent love for Armin, you knew Levi’s decision of who would receive a second chance, between him and Erwin, was a difficult one. 

“Everyone get out of here!” Levi commanded. “I’m going to have Erwin eat Bertholdt!” 

You watched as Eren tried to lurch towards Levi once more, desperate to have him reconsider, but you held him back reluctantly, tears streaming down your own cheeks as well. 

“Eren, enough--,” you whispered to him, pitifully. Your voice was uncharacteristically shaky, and once you heard yourself speak, it sounded as if it didn’t even belong to you. “It’s enough.”

He looked at you, wide eyes pooling with regret and anguish, almost like he wanted you to say something to Levi too, but he finally submitted, yielding to his grief and letting Floch carry him away. 

After Levi made a split-second decision to have Armin eat Bertholdt instead, you realized just how close of a call it was. You followed after Mikasa and Eren, hugging Armin with all the pent-up emotion you hadn’t even been aware you were bearing. 

“Uh, Y/N…,” Armin grunted meekly, wincing at the sheer might of your embrace. “Y/N, I can’t breathe.”

You pulled away quickly, your concern overriding the embarrassment of everyone seeing how hopelessly you clung to him, but he comforted you with a gentle smile. 

“I’m okay.”

You studied his face, eyes welling up at the feeling of his fleshy cheeks underneath your thumbs. His lips were full and pink, and luster had been restored to his eyes again. 

“Don’t die on us again,” you breathed, relieved. “You still have to take us to the sea.” 

After almost losing Armin, you realized that living long lives into old age wasn’t guaranteed, for you or your friends. It was possible that any of you could have been living in your last moments, and that terrified you. You’d never dealt with a loss so great, and you weren’t sure how you’d handle it if the time truly ever came.

The corps eventually managed to clear and recover most of the territory outside of the walls, and you guys ended up making it to see the ocean, it was just as vast and blue and salty as Armin had said. For a while, it seemed like things were finally tame, and you were able to find optimism in the future again, but your assurance only lasted so long, until word began traveling that Eren had traveled to Marley against the instruction of Levi and Hange, and he needed everyone’s help. You were all thrown into the path of danger again just as things on Paradis were finally starting to improve. 

Sasha’s death after the raid on Liberio refreshed your fears about mortality. It had all happened so fast that no one was able to see it coming, and no one could register what was actually happening until Sasha was collapsed on the floor and losing consciousness fast. You let out a shrill scream, dropping to her side and trying your best to stop the bleeding with your hands until someone provided a first-aid kit. Connie and Jean fell beside you, hunched over Sasha as they frantically yelled at her to hang in there until you got home. 

You’d done everything you could, wrapping her wounds tightly and holding her clammy hand even tighter, hoping that the luck you’d experienced when Armin nearly died, would present itself again, but once Sasha took her last breath, you knew wishing was useless. 

You’d looked down at her, unable to process the sight before you, as your quivering intensified and your body began shaking with despair.. “Sasha…,” you said under your breath, in denial. “Sasha!” 

Connie beside you was now shaking her, tears surging down his cheeks as he fought for a reaction from her unresponsive body. “Hey! Wake up! Sasha, wake up!” 

During your time as cadets, Sasha was one of the people you grew closest to. When it was early days in the training corps, you were still somewhat shy, often standing by and observing while everyone got on well with each other. You didn’t know anyone, and you were only slightly familiar with Jean since you’d both lived within Wall Rose, but Sasha, one night during dinner, approached you while you were enjoying your food quietly, and offered you an extra ration of bread.

“I don’t usually do this,” she began, looking at the loaf in her hand longingly. She seemed increasingly conflicted, switching from holding out her hand and bringing the loaf to her chest, like she was unsure of whether or not she really wanted to give it to you. “But, I guess you can say I’m trying to break bread. Get it?” She resorted to splitting the loaf in half, offering you the smaller half with an abashed smile, but you still accepted it, happy to have made your first friend.

In the wake of her death, you fell backwards, drawing your knees up so you could bury your face in them to stifle your powerful cries. You’d lost track of how long you’d been crying, because you hadn’t even heard Connie rise to deliver the news to the other room, and you hadn’t noticed Mikasa and Armin running in to get one last look at your deceased friend. 

Now you were sitting next to Armin, and it seemed both of you were silently mourning over the past few excruciating days, and the knowledge of even more difficult days still to come. 

“You only have nine years left, Armin.” You practiced how you were going to deliver those words once you’d managed to find time for a one-on-one conversation with him. You said it over and over again until you could manage it without crying, but it seemed as though all your rehearsing had been forgotten. Practicing was much easier, because now that you were sitting with him, his warm hand in yours, you didn’t want to think about not being able to see him or touch him. 

You blinked rapidly, fighting back tears that fell regardless and stained the dark fabric of your pants. The burning behind your eyes persisted until you gave way to your emotions, hanging your head and allowing yourself to cry. Armin held your hand tighter, dipping his head slightly so he could get a better glimpse at your face. 

“Hey…,” he said quietly. “Hey--.”

You squeezed your eyes closed until red spots danced against your lids. You didn’t want to see how shaken Armin looked after you’d just erupted into a fit of tears without warning, but this revelation was long overdue. You guys discovered that once a titan was inherited, it’s holder only has a timeline of thirteen years left from the time they received it, and it had already been four since Armin obtained his. 

You released a shaky breath while using the fingers of your free hand to wipe at your wet cheeks. “Do you...ever feel like you’re living on borrowed time?” You turned to Armin, who wore a tight lipped smile. His eyebrows were furrowed in his signature expression of worry. 

“I always feel like I’m living on borrowed time,” he admitted. 

You originally withheld your feelings for Armin since you could never find the proper time to get him alone so you could confess to him. It was always one problem after another that required both his and your attention, and you figured that it would be best to hold off and wait until it was appropriate. You trusted that you would have many more opportunities to tell him, after the titans outside the walls were wiped out and humanity would finally be able to live in security. However, with the looming threat of war against the rest of the world and Armin’s shortened lifespan, you were no longer sure. 

Armin was looking at you, nervously, waiting on your response. He’d grown so much since you’d first met him. His short blonde hair made him look so much older, and his face had matured alarmingly fast in the last four years. Time was moving quickly, and it didn’t make plans to stop for either of you. You didn’t know if you’d ever get a chance like this again.

You leaned into Armin, releasing his hand so you could bring both of yours to his face, cupping his cheeks as you softly allowed your lips to meet his. Your mouth moved nervously, delighting in how soft his lips felt before you pulled away.

Your breathing was ragged, the result of apprehension and adrenaline, and you were surprised to see that Armin was breathing at the same tempo. His cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet, and his eyes were wide, trying to understand the reason behind your actions. He thought he was alone in his affection when he’d begun developing feelings for you too. The realization came after your training corps graduation, and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint when, but his fondness for you had only blossomed throughout the years. Eren was the only one who knew, being able to deduce from the way Armin always tried to hide a blush whenever he spoke about you, but Armin made him promise not to tell anyone else, and especially not you. He knew his best friend would attempt to meddle and pair you two together. 

“I think she likes Captain Levi,” Armin had murmured to Eren briefly while they gathered lumber on the visit to Historia’s orphanage. 

“Levi?” Eren responded, almost offended at his friend’s suggestion. “Why would anyone like that senile old man?”

Armin shrugged, eyes downcast. “I just--I hear her with Sasha and Mikasa sometimes, talking about how cool she thinks he is. If that’s what she likes, I’m nothing like that.” 

He had been unsuspecting of the hints you’d try to drop for him, but this was the answer that he needed. His deep blue eyes swept over your face, lingering on your lips for a moment longer, before he decided that this is what he wanted too. 

You were unprepared as Armin shut his eyes and initiated another kiss, this time more forceful as he leveraged his weight, kissing you until you were leaning back onto his bed and propping yourself up on your elbows. 

Armin’s lips were desperate and urgent, like he was running out of time, and he might as well have been, but he was kissing you with a passion as if he was afraid you’d vanish into thin air at any moment. 

Heat rose from your stomach and spread to your chest as you invited him in, eager hands grabbing the collar of his white button-up shirt until he was completely on top of you with his arms holding himself up. Although you were quickly running out of air, you didn’t want to pull away, not yet. You laughed noiselessly as Armin’s nose nudged your own and wisps of his soft blonde hair tickled your forehead. 

When your mouths parted, you released a deep sigh and ran your thumb across Armin’s lower lip. “You haven’t kissed anybody before me, have you?” 

Armin swallowed, scared to answer your question. “Is it obvious?”

You smiled, gazing up at him dreamily. “No.”

“Are you lying?” he countered while he dipped his head, embarrassed. 

You shook your head, using one hand to push back his bangs so you could give yourself an unobstructed view of his face. 

“No,” you whispered again, before drawing him in with your eyes. Your third kiss was slower, like you two had gotten your first taste out of the way, and now you wanted nothing more than to savor each other. Your hands traveled from Armin’s hair, over his shoulders, and down to his chest, excited by the way his lean muscle flexed underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Without pulling away, you felt around for his shirt’s buttons, undoing them slowly until Armin utilized his nimble fingers to help you out. 

Your palms found their way back to his chest, marveling at his slender build after he discarded his shirt. Back then, when he always had a habit of downplaying himself, Armin would constantly observe how he wasn’t as strong as the other men in the Survey Corps, but years of training followed by the continuous use of ODM gear had gifted him with a modest physique. 

You noticed the way his attention was fixed on your chest in return, eyes wavering from your collarbones to your exposed navel, and you nodded at his silent request. The two of you fumbled around hurriedly until now you were on top of him, clothed thighs straddling either side of his bare waist. You slipped your own shirt off and abandoned it with haste. 

Armin’s breathing became increasingly labored once you slipped out of your bra too, leaving nothing above your waistline to the imagination. You bent down until your mouth was beside his ear, lips ghosting against his lobe. You left no room between the two of you, pressing up against his torso until your breasts were against his naked chest. You felt him flutter, and you could hear the vibrations of his heart beat against your own. 

“Can I do something?” you asked, light fingers running up and down the side of his neck. 

Armin released a whiny “yes”, but then he blinked, red-faced by the pitch in his voice. “I mean, _yes._ Yes,” he corrected himself, clearing his throat out in an effort to make his tone sound deeper. 

You giggled silently and proceeded down Armin’s frame, teasing your way down until you met the erection growing in his pants. You ran your palm against his crotch, watching as Armin studied you with his bottom lip between his teeth. The surface of his skin looked and felt feverish, which only encouraged you more. It was the realization that the same Armin who you’d had your eyes on since your days as a cadet, was here writhing under your touch four years later that caused warmth to settle in your stomach. 

You pressed your lips to his clothed bulge, baiting him to see how long he’d be able to withstand your taunting. 

“Y/N…,” Armin started, his sentence being overtaken by a frenzy of moans once you unzipped his pants and freed his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving up and down, and you hadn’t even taken him in your mouth yet. “I don’t mean to be rude but if you don’t--soon...I-I’m--I _can’t_ \--.” His sentence was a fragment of pleas, his head too cloudy to be able to form coherent thoughts. How distinctively Armin, even when he was so needy he was minutes away from cumming, being polite took priority. 

You swirled your finger against the tender skin of his tip, earning an involuntary thrust from him. His length was stiff, and his head was swollen, leaking precum down the side. When you wrapped your hand around his shaft you could feel the way his thick cock throbbed in your palm, and you understood his sense of urgency.

Observing Armin’s obvious need, you forfeited a round of teasing, and took him in your mouth instead, sinking down until he touched the back of your throat. You smothered a gag and hollowed your cheeks out on the way back up, releasing his length and replacing your mouth with your fingers again. You pumped Armin in your hand, amused in the way he was nearly speechless. All he could muster were moans and broken phrases. 

You swallowed him again, using your tight grip to aid in your ministrations. Armin placed an encouraging hand behind your head, carefully nudging you further down his cock until you heaved when you couldn’t swallow any more. Every time you went down, your nose would lightly tickle the soft, damp skin of his lower abdomen. He tasted sweet in your mouth, satisfying your unappeasable craving for him and him only. 

“Y/N...you’re...so gor--,” Armin started. If he’d been able to get all his words out in time, he would have told you that you were gorgeous, captivated by your pure allure every time you wiped the spit off your chin once you came up off him. Your lips were swollen and red, your hair was no longer neatly tucked, and loose wisps stuck to your forehead and the side of your face with sweat, but to Armin you looked heaven-sent. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, taking it upon himself to begin thrusting upwards into your hand to increase friction. “Shit, Y/N, I’m gonna cum--.”

You released your hold around his cock, earning a desperately perplexed look from Armin, who’s eyes suddenly flew open and rested on you. 

“What are you doing?” he said breathlessly, voiced strained from his unfinished release. “Why did you do that?” 

You shuffled up on the bed, rising to your knees so you could position yourself on top of him. “I want you to cum inside me,” you replied artlessly. 

Armin studied you as you positioned your entrance right at the tip of his cock, but he made the delayed decision that he’d rather have you underneath him during your last few moments of intimacy. He reached out for your wrists, grabbing them gently and flipping you over skilfully. 

A steadfast smile danced on his lips while he gazed at you beneath him. “I can do that.” 

You looked at him on top of you, amazed by how quickly his disposition shifted. You presumed that he wanted redemption after you’d transformed him into a shivering, frenetic mess when you went down on him, and you decided it was only fair to give him the opportunity. You shuffled out of your underwear impatiently, throwing the garment over the edge of the bed.

Armin wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, whimpering slightly at his own touch, as he rubbed his raw length up and down your dripping folds. You hadn’t even realized how wet you were, you’d mainly been focused on pleasing Armin that you neglected to note the arousal now smeared on the inside of your thighs. 

“ _Shit, Y/N_ ,” Armin groaned. He nudged your sensitive clit over and over again, savoring the feeling of your warm wetness against his pulsing cock while he worked to coat himself before positioning his tip at your entrance. 

He stalled for a moment and then he eased himself in. You immediately gripped the sheets, bucking your hips up toward the ceiling and pushing your head back even further into his pillow. Both of you went silent while you attempted to attune yourselves to the sensation of the other, your stilted moans and heavy breathing overlapping. 

Armin began moving slowly, painfully slow, and by his long drawn out shudders, you didn’t even think he was doing it intentionally. He was merely intoxicated by the way your tight walls hugged his aching cock, gripping his length as he slid out and then back in. The movement of his hips were fluid and merciful, but he filled you to the hilt every time he rocked himself back and forth. 

“ _Armin_ ,” you pleaded, releasing your balled fists. Your fingers found themselves in his hair and at the nape of his neck, pushing his head down gently until his forehead rested against yours. 

“Does it feel good?” 

You nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Armin’s lips before he nuzzled his face into the curve of your neck. He adorned your skin with passionate and delicate nibbles, licking softly over the areas where he’d sucked too hard. He continued making love to you, every movement laced with admiration, and he even slipped his hands underneath you, cradling your ass higher so that your hips were closer together. Your bodies moved against each other’s, perspiration making your skin slick while he charmed you. 

You eventually knew when Armin was close by the way his body jerked and his thrusts became irregular, and you held him close until you both reached your climax, and Armin released himself inside of you. His body went slack as his cock twitched and he flooded your walls with his hot seed, causing your stomach to flutter forcefully. 

“Y/N, shit... _shit_ \--,” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut until he’d emptied himself, and even as his body rested limply on top of yours, he didn’t make any efforts to pull out until his cock became soft. You felt his release drip out of your pussy once he withdrew himself from you, and you shivered, feeling the aftershock of your orgasm. 

Armin rolled over to the side, collapsing beside you while you both struggled to catch your breath. Your blurry vision settled, and you recalled where you were. A modest wave of dismay fell over you once your cloudy head cleared and you remembered that this moment with Armin wouldn’t last forever. With the way things had been operating on Paradis, it was only a moment of time before Commander Hange or Levi came looking for him, requiring his immediate action or attention for any situation concerning Eren. You swallowed hard, realism fixing itself into your mind again, and you sat up so you could swing your legs out of Armin’s bed.

“They’ll come looking for you soon,” you said dully. “We should get dressed.”

However Armin didn’t seem urgent at all. His fingers secured themselves around your wrist, pulling you back into bed and into the curve of his frame. 

“Armin--seriously--,” you repeated, insistently. 

“I love you.” 

You blinked, looking back over your shoulder at Armin who had his head propped up on his hand. His expression was a combination of soberness and bliss. 

“What?” 

“I love you,” Armin said again, bringing you in even closer until your back was up against his chest. You could feel the rise and fall of each breath as his fingertips skimmed down your arm until they met your hand. “Like you said, we don’t have much time left, so I’ll say it as many times as you want me to.” 

You remained stunned for a moment, surprised that his confession came before yours. You weren’t expecting to hear it, but once you did, you were enveloped in comfort, like being here with Armin was the only security you needed. You weren’t sure if you’d dreamt this exact situation into reality, but you hugged him tighter, a starry-eyed smile playing on your lips.

Somehow while you were lying here with him, entangled in each other’s arms, it felt like everything had momentarily stopped, and the two of you had all the time left in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you so much for reading and supporting! if you'd like, you can follow me on my tumblr by the same user piecksz! :)


End file.
